World War III (The World of Forever)
World War III or The Third World War was a conflict fought between the Alliance of Nations, the Eastern Union, and China. it started in January 6th, 2018 and lasted until March 7th, 2024 with 72 million dead people. Background Back in 2015, the Eurasian Union was born, and in 6 months, the union has a membership of 15 countries including Ukraine, Belarus, most of Central Asia, Pakistan, Iran, North Korea, Mongolia and even the states of South Ossetia and Abkhazia. However China fell in a Coup before the signing of the membership to the union because the military didn't like their country being a "slave" to a rising empire so the new leadership of China will attack anyone who is allied to the Eurasian union and the ones who presents opposition to China, because of this, the countries of Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, The Philippines, Brunei, Thailand, Burma, Malaysia, Singapore and Indonesia form the South East Asian Alliance to stand against China and maybe the Eurasian union. r-US-ARMY-AFGHANISTAN-large570.jpg|US soldiers in Iran israeli_soldiers.jpg|Israeli soldiers moving out to battle against Eastern union forces in Israel venezuela-military-690x388.jpg|Venezuelan soldiers in Colombia during the South American war Georgia_Ossetia_War_Russian_Army_010.jpg|Russian soldiers during the invasion of Poland Two_Japan_Air_Self_Defense_Force_F-15_jets.jpg|2 Japanese F-15 in patrol in Osaka during the Japanese campaign RAN.jpg|The Australian navy during Operation: Payback (AKA: The retaking of Indonesia) rebelschad.jpg|African resistance fighters in Sudan Chechnya9268.jpg|Eurasian forces in Taijikistan fighting rebels Route_Irish_Master_056.jpg|A PMC battling against the Hamas in the Palestinian insuregency Fleet_5_nations.jpg|Allied pacific fleet in the South China sea F-22.jpg|F-22 Raptors during the battle of New York ace-combat-assault-horizon_screen9.jpg|a Saudi AH-64 battles against an Iranian Hind in the Saudi-Kuwait border 15328_ace_combat_infinity_8.jpg|A F-4 phantom in the battle of Tokyo ss_62f25fb704fcb28c85f66ce30c4c007214342395.1920x1080.jpg|Chilean force Engaging Bolivian forces in a Chilean town BF3_StagingArea_GDC.jpg|Allied forces in Pakistan 2369154-bf4_screen_01.png|Allied forces in the battle of Hong Kong call-of-duty-4.jpg|SAS operatives during a raid of an Eurasian base in Latvia call_of_duty_modern_warfare_2_scr049.jpg|Allied European forces in Ukraine fighting the Eurasian forces 2058078-call_of_duty_modern_warfare_3_xbox_360_1318517434_024.jpg|US forces in the battle of San Francisco 5b40ce52bae1153c75a2326d2cf.jpg|NATO forces fighting Russian forces in Paris But that wasn't the beginning of the problem, in Europe, the economic success of the Eurasian union led to a coup in Ukraine and massive protests in the countries of the European union, demanding unification with the Eurasian union, soon the protests became in uprisings against governments and the result was 1700 people dead. This causes tensions between the USA and Russia and between 2016-2017, a new cold war starts between NATO and its allies against the Eurasian union. In South America, the new democratic government of Venezuela is prospering and making good relationships with her neighbors, however, the remnants of the old socialist government and its allies are unhappy at the new government and in 2016 the socialist party of Venezuela and FARC form the Andean Liberation army, with the objective in bringing the unification of Venezuela and Colombia under communist rule and they have the support of Ecuador, Cuba, Argentina, Bolivia and Nicaragua, this starts the South American war. Major battles *Battle of New York (USA and Canada vs Russia) *Battle of Paris (NATO vs EAU) *Battle of Munich (NATO vs EAU) *Japanese Campaign (Allied forces of the Pacific vs China vs Russia) *Battle of San Francisco (USA and Mexico vs China) *Battle of Maracaibo (Venezuela vs Andean Liberation Army) *Battle of Tehran (Allied forces vs EAU) *The 50 days offensive (SEAA vs China) *Battle of Mumbai (India vs EAU) *Battle of La Paz (Chile and Peru vs Bolivia) Nations Alliance Of Nations: *USA *UK *France *Germany *Spain *Italy *Denmark *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Poland *Rest of EU and NATO *Loyalist Ukraine *Saudi Arabia *Jordan *Israel *Loyalist Iraq *Turkey *UAE *Oman *Qatar *Kuwait *India *Burma *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *Vietnam *South Korea *Japan *Taiwan *Malaysia *Philippines *Indonesia *Singapore *Brunei *Australia *New Zealand *Chinese Rebels *Iranian Militias *Georgia *Canada *Mexico *Venezuela *Colombia *Peru *Chile *Brazil *Guatemala *Pro NATO PMCs *African Union *Others Eastern Union: *Russia *Separatist Ukraine *Belarus *Kazakhstan *Uzbekistan *Tajikistan *Armenia *Kyrgyzstan *Azerbaijan *Iran *Syria *Pakistan *North Korea *South Ossetia *Abhkazia *Mongolia *Cuba *Andean Liberation Army *Argentina *Ecuador *Bolivia *Nicaragua *Lebanon *Bangladesh *Afghanistan *Pro EUA PMCs *Russian-American militia *European Unification Organization *Chinese Unionists *Japanese Purple Army Others: *China *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *ISIS Iraq *Hamas *Abu Sayyaf *Balochistan Liberation Army *Sudan *African Resistance *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Hezbollah *ETLO *Shining Path *PKK *Muslim Brotherhood *ETIM *Boko Haram *Somalian Pirates *Haqqani network *American Ultranationalists *Neo-Nazis *Rogue PMCs *Russian Black army *European Anarchists *Pacific Raiders *Mexican drug cartels *Venezuelan Gangsters *Greater World Army *Mafias around the world Category:Scenario: The World of Forever Category:World War III